Aliriel of Tyra
by darkiris3
Summary: Alee wants to go to Tortall from her country of Tyra to escape her father's rule. And meets some interesting knights along the way.
1. Default Chapter

"If you want to follow a dream, Alee, you have to wake up first!" Aliriel, Princess of Tyra, the youngest and only daughter to the King, glare at her older brother. He was Bryan, and he would be King once their father was gone. A practical man nearing his twenties, Bryan did not stand for nonsense like what Alee was proposing.  
"You just think it's impossible." Alee argued. "How will they say no to me, I'm a princess!" Bryan scowled at her. She was asking him to let her leave. Leave the palace and go to the neighboring country of Tortall. She wanted to get away from her father and from his guards. Bryan was strong enough to stand up against King Mavir, she was not. If she could get away, and teach herself to be strong-  
"Are you listening to me?" Bryan demanded as he brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. Alee blushed and shock her head. Her brother sighed, went down on his knees, and grasped her shoulders. His piercing blue eyes held her green ones. "Alee, the King will never let you go. And if you run and he finds out...its impossible. And why would Tortall take you? We just had a war three years ago. They have control over almost all of Tyra! I said no, and I mean it." He touched her cheek. "I won't have you getting into trouble." Alee jerked away from his touch and turned her back on him.  
"Fine, I'll....I'll ask father!" She declared.  
"Do you want him to hit you again?" Bryan demanded, a little too sternly. Alee felt tears welling in her eyes. Bryan sighed when he saw her face. "Don't cry, Alee. I'm sorry." He pulled her to his chest. The thirteen-year-old cried softly. "Don't go near him Alee, he's just...well he's not a good father. He's not even a good King, but you must be strong and stay here until I can take over." Alee looked up at him, still angry.  
"Why? Why can't I just go? Father won't be able to do anything if you claim you don't know." She was rambling now. "I hate him. I won't wait another ten years in this prison. I won't stay. I'll run away. I don't care what you think-"  
"Alee hush!" Bryan put a hand over her mouth. "Do you want to wake the entire palace?" He demanded. She stayed quiet. "Look, his guards are everywhere. If the people didn't like me so much he'd have disowned me by now and claimed the throne for another fifty years. If you leave Alee, you can't come back. Not until he's gone. And where will you stay? A princess, alone, in a strange country, it makes no sense." Alee frowned.  
She just wanted to leave. Her father hated her, why would he want her here? You're special, was all her brother ever replied when asked. Ten more years? Ten more years under this tyrant? No, she couldn't stand his abuse, not only of her but of the people. The drought was striking everywhere, his strike rules forced money from even the poorest class to be given as taxes. If he stayed in power...the empire would collapse. She had never thought of it this way before. If only Bryan were King.  
A sudden crash outside the door sent Bryan to his feet, sword drawn in one hand while the other pushed her behind him. "Stay here, Alee. Something's happening." He left her alone in the dark. Alee did not stay. She ran to the balcony, and looked down to the floor below. People, people everywhere. Armor shinning and swords clashing. The black uniforms of her father's guards could barely be seen, but the blue, red, and yellow of Tortall was everywhere. Had the war started again?  
And suddenly the King's guards were gone, fleeing even from the center of the room, where they had been circling her father. The King looked around frantically, and Bryan made it to the floor. He stepped in front of her father. No, Alee thought. They'll kill them both. No. Tortall's Knights moved in, forcing Bryan away. They had hold of his arms and held him back as their leader came forward. He had wavy black hair and dark eyes. He was the commander of the King's Own, she had seen him before.  
"King Mavir, you are under arrest for the unethical treatment of a group of our soldiers, and your own people. You will be taken before the courts...or you will die here. Choose." His voice was cold, low, and threatening. The King spat at the man in the blue uniform that had a sword to his throat. Alee did not know what to do, so she watched the sword fly sideways. She watched the blood fall. They had killed her father. They had killed the King. And now they turned to Bryan.  



	2. chapter two

Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak stared death at the new king of Tyra, but held his arms at his sides. Bryan had had nothing to do with the attack at the palace, at least nothing that Raoul had found out about. A week ago soldiers from Tyra had come in the night, while Raoul and his knights had been patrolling. His men came back almost too late to help. Twenty of the king's Own died in the struggle to protect the royal family, and three pages were also found when the battle was won. They had fallen while protecting one of his wounded men. It had been a slaughter. Most of the Tyran soldiers had been able to escape before Raoul got there, knowing they were beaten. Those that were too greedy to run had died.  
"Your father was given a choice, you however, get no such choice. You are being taken before the Majesties for trial." Raoul said, putting his sword away and nodding to his men. The young king struggled.  
"I did nothing!" He argued.  
"That is yet to be seen. Once we are sure you were not involved, you will be let go." Raoul heard a soft sound behind him, and spun with his sword back out. He caught another blade with his own, surprised to find his oppents dagger knocked away after one strike.  
"Alee!" He turned to the king, then back to the figure on the floor. Two men of the King's Own came forward and pulled the girl to her feet.  
"He didn't do anything, let him go!" Her voice reminded Raoul of the Lioness. Nevertheless, he wasen't about to let Bryan go. "You are a stupid man." She told him. "You do not see that not everyone is your enemy." She seemed to be stalling for time, but Raoul listened. "My brother is a good man. He is nothing like my father was. We need him. Who will rule if he is gone? We'll go into a civil war or something, and we can't afford that!" She leveled her gaze with Raoul's and held it. "Bryan wants peace, and taking him in chains to your captial isen't going to encourage that." She said diplomatically. Then she raised his chin, proud, and announced in a very clear voice that she wouldn't let him take her brother.  
Roaul watched her for a long time, studying her face. She looked defiant and angry all at the same time. She was really willing to try and stop them from taking her brother.And she had made a good point. Finally he sighed and waved a hand at his men. They release Bryan.  
"In two weeks Tortallian soldiers will be in this palace to protect you and ourselves. If there is even a hint that you had anything to do with the attacks, you will be going to Corus." He gave a final glance at the girl. "And you, young lady, should hold your sword in a firmer grip." With that he motioned his men to leave. They filed out of the palace and out into the night, back to Corus. 


	3. chapter three

The night sky looked beautiful, at least it did to the Mother Goddess. She watched the palace at Trya with interest, as it had been a long time since she had visited other lands that did not nesicarily worship her. The building was shadowed by the dark, but there was still a light on in young Alee's room. She was reading, and she should be in bed. The Goddess resisted the urge to tell her that herself.  
She had plans for this one. Yes, she had the most glorious plans. Right now, however, the girl was in the wrong place. She needed to be in Tortall, and since Alee wanted to go anyway, it did not seem like it would be all that much trouble to get her there. Aliriel had grown up, and was now fifteen. Old enough for what the Goddess had arranged. Now, to talk to the Lioness....  
  
In the palace at Tyra, Alee hastily blew out the candle on her bedside table. In the darkness, she shoved her book under her pillow and pretended to sleep. Her maid came in, ready to yell, and quieted instantly. The woman muttered a curse, and walked out. Alee grinned, pulling out the book on Tortall. She had taken it from the library and could not put it down. Technically, it was about all the other kingdoms too, but she was only interested in Tortall. Her interest stemmed from the encounter with the King's Own, and the fact that they had occupied her country for so long. She wanted to see their country for herself.  
Her idea for getting Bryan to agree was simple. Tell him she wanted to go to learn more about the troubles of the world and ways to mend them. She wanted to know about politics and all the other boring things he found so wonderful. If she acted well enough, it was possible he might let her go. Not on her own, of course. He was far too protective for that. Nevertheless, she could bargain for just a few soldiers and a maid, she hoped.  
Besides, he could not refuse if she said she wanted to meet the King and talk to him. She had acted as an ambassetor while the knights had been here, taking messages and talking with Raoul of Goldenlake. She even had a cousin in Corus, surely, he could not refuse her.  
But he did, for over an hour. The next morning she spent engrossed in a battle of wits until she thought she might burst from frustration. But finally, he said yes. 


End file.
